Alice's Secret
by ScarletTeaCup
Summary: Who would knew Alice would have a secret. Everyone wants to know what it is but its better not knowing right? Plus Alice is acting weird with her friends and not with joker and blood. What's Alice secret?
1. Prologue

**Hey Hey! :D I just want to say I hope you like my story! **

** ~3JOJO:D~**

* * *

><p>Alice's Seceret<p>

Prologue:

"Why didn't you tell us!" shouted Boris, dee, dum, and Elliot.

"Y-y-y you don't understand ..."

"Understand ha! You lied! to us... even me.. don't to trust me Alice?" said Boris with disappointment.

I can't believe its actually happening to me! How did they find out! I hope I can make them understand, please make them understand,please!

"Alice tell us what is happening, we will help you if you just tell us,"said Elliot.

"I-I-I can't!" I said crying.

"Fine then I'm leaving, good bye Alice, I hope you got what you wanted,"said Boris and left.

No! Boris come back!

"Boris!" I shouted.

"Leave him alone Alice ,lets go dee and Elliot," said Dum.

I made the stupidest mistake, I lost my friends and I'm about to lose my ...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this prologue will make you read this story :D I hope you guys like my story :D<strong>

** ~3JOJO:D~**

**p.s: sorry for any mistakes I did, I rechecked it and I still feel like I did a mistake. If you find a mistake tell me please :D.**


	2. Chapter 1: He's so annoying!

**Hey Hey! :D I just want to say I hope you like this chapter! ^_^**

** ~3JOJO:D~ If you like this story sooooooooo much you would convince your friends, fans, parents, teachers,cousins,siblings, and grandparents to read this story! JK :D**

**Trust me I can be very Random! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Alice's Secret:<p>

Why ME! What did I do to deserve this!

"Alice my dear! Where are you my sweet?" called Peter.

Please don't let him find me, please don't let him...

"Aha! I found you my sweet!"he said Happily. Crap... There he was standing right in front of me. What gave me the idea to hide behind a bush!

"Peter please, I mean really, PLEASE leave me alone I have to get back to Julius,"

"Oh! But I can't stay away from you! My heart aches whenever you are not with me..."

"Peter! I don't love you, I'm sorry but you really annoy me sometimes,"

"My sweet I'll do anything to make you love me, that I swear. I'll let you go now now my sweet angel. I have to get back to Vivaldi or she will have my head. Good bye Alice my dear" said Peter and left.

* * *

><p>After peter left, I went back to the clock tower so I could make Julius his tea. Boy does he love tea. What I don't get is that why does he grade my tea? Does my tea taste that bad to him! I always get like 38% . Now it's finally in 65%.<p>

I really like living with Julius, it's so calm and safe... well for me it is. I remember when Blood wanted me to stay at his place. No no no, never going to happen! I like him,the twins, and Elliot but they are really dangerous. I mean they almost tried to kill me , like twice they've tried. I also freaked out when Vivaldi wanted me to live with her. I was to scared to say no until Peter came and begged me to stay. I can't believe I'm saying this but I was so happy that Peter was there with me.

"Alice what took you so long just to get Ace?" asked Julius.

Crap, I was supposed to bring Ace back to the tower but I forgot when Peter started to annoy me.

"I was looking for Ace, but Peter found me and started bothering me so I forgot to get him because I was busy trying to get Peter away from me." I explained.

"Thats a dumb excuse..."

"Hey! You know Peter is really annoying! You don't know how it feels to be chased and stalked from Peter white!"

"Alice.. Just go and get Ace before he gets himself lost again, and again, and again..."

"Ok! I'll go get him, but if Peter kidnaps me and I die from his annoyance I'll haunt you,"

"Oh I'm really scared! Just go get Ace!"

"Hmph! Fine!" I said. Ugh! Why does Ace always get himself lost very easily?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is really short but I didn't have anymore ideas for it :D.<strong>

** I hope you really like this chapter I can only tell if you review ;D**

**p.s: sorry for any mistakes I missed -_-**


	3. Chapter 3: Found Ace

**Hi everyone sorry I took soooooooooo long literally ._. Miss you 3**

** Anyways here you go and I'll be uploading more chapters ^_^ **

** Enjoy!**

**ps:There will be mistakes sorry . ._.**

Alice pov:

"Ace! Where are you!" I shouted. I felt like I have been looking for Ace for hours! Why does he get lost so easily!

Oh well I'm just going back to Julius.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you to go look for Ace?" asked Julius. Grrrrrr...<p>

"Yes but I couldn't find him! He could be anywhere in this big wonderland!"I shouted. I didn't mean to shout at Julius but he knows it takes me a while to find Ace.

"Did you check if he was with Peter?"

"He wasn't with Peter I know because that dumb Rabbit was stalking me like always,"

"Go check at The Hatters place he might be there,"

'Why in the world... you're right! He always ends up being there!"

"Ah so you haven't been looking hard enough," said Julius with a smirk. I want to slap him so badly!

"Screw you Julius and I'll be right back!"

* * *

><p>At Hatters mansion ~~~<p>

"Ace! there you are!" I shouted. Grrr if this ever happened again the first place I'm going to look will be The Mansion.

"Alice! why are you here?" Ace asked with a grin.

"What do you why am I here! I'm here looking for you ass hole!"

"Why are you looking for me I was really close by the tower,"he said.

"No you weren't! Look where you are!"I said

He looked around and realized I was right. Instead of looking embarrassed he looked pleased with himself. WTF

"Oh my did I get lost again?" he said smiling. GRRRRRR!

"Yes now lets go!"

"Why are you leaving so soon Alice stay for a little longer" said Blood Depure

**Ok OK I know its short but thats all I got! .**

**I did a really bad job with this chapter TT_TT I am so sorry **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this small terrible chapter :D**

**~JOJO~**

**ps: Please review but nothing negative! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:Lost again

**I told you guys I would try not taking long! :D**

**Here you go :3 **

**ps: I checked for my mistakes I still feel like I did something wrong :o**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Pov:<strong>

"Well Hello Alice nice to meet you again, Hello knight," said Blood. Gr why did he have to come!

"Hello!" said does Ace always sound happy?

"Hi,"I said. I know, I sounded rude but Blood is so... mean to me! He tried to kill me, tried to force me to live with him, and almost got a bunch of my friends hurt! There would be a time when he is a gentlemen but that barely happens. What I hate the most about him is that he looks like my Ex boyfriend... its sucks that they both have the same face. It's really mean of me but Blood caused me a lot of problems.

"Well I was just wondering why are you guys at my territory?"he asked.

" I was looking for Ace, and I found him here," I said.

"Well I was going to the clock tower but somehow I ended up here," said Ace.

"I swear if it's Ace again I'm going to kick his ass!" said a voice.

Elliot came looking the same as ever. Wearing his red scarf and holding his gun like always. The best part of him was his ears. His cute fluffy rabbit ears. I still felt bad when I pulled them. It must have hurt him a lot. Elliot was somewhat like Blood but nicer and sweeter.

"Alice did you come to visit?"Elliot said cheerfully. That's one of the things I loved about him! Always being nice to me and treating me right!

"No sorry Elliot but next time I will ok?" I said to him nicely.

"OK! remember you said it!"

"Well no more chit-chat Do you guys need directions to the clock tower" asked Blood.

"It's ok Blood I know my way to get there I just came looking for Ace, thank you though"

"Suit yourself then, bye Alice nice seeing you again I can't wait to see you again," he said seductively. It gave me shivers and it made me not want to visit at all.

* * *

><p>"Alice are you sure you are going the right way?" asked Ace. This is the fifth time he asked me! Of course I'm going the right way!<p>

"Yes Ace! Why do you keep asking?"

"Well One we've walked for a long time,"he said. He was right about that...

"So?"

"Also we passed that Hatter's Mansion for the fifth time," he said smiling. We did? I didn't notice that! I can't believe we are lost!

"Omg! What are we going to do! Ace please tell me you have a map or something," I asked.

"Sorry Alice but I don't. I know my way around so I threw my map away," he said with a smirk.

"Ace you can't be fucking serious! You always get lost! So why do you think you know you're way around? Don't answer that question," I said.

"Haha don't worry Alice we can just ask Blood for directions,"

I really don't want to ask him at all but we have no choice.

Since we already here at the mansion all I had to do was ring the bell.I expected Blood but I was wrong.

"Alice!" said my good friend Boris!

"OMG Boris I'm so Happy to see you! What are you doing here?" I asked

"The twins invited me over but Blood kicked me out, what are you doing here? Oh hey Ace!"

"I... we need directions to the clock tower I forgot where it is and Ace has no clue at all so we came to ask Blood,"

"Hi Boris and Alice i do have a clue I just forget easily,"said Ace.

"Well I know where it is!I'll take you guys over there! Better than me than Blood he's not in a good mood,"Boris explained.

Boris is my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go ^.^<strong>


End file.
